ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
索菲拉 (魔物)
One of the Hess's Eight Sages that appeared with the behemoth. He strongly believes that emotions, such as anger, hatred, and joy, are vile emotions which are controlled by human desires. He seeks to destroy the seal put in place by the Crystals to open the Gate. He plans to destroy the world by using the Crystals to rid the people of their sense of reason by bloating the hatred they harbor. He stands in the way of Rain who is preventing him from fulfilling this goal. 資訊 數值 耐性（有些魔物在不同地方的耐性可能不同） 能力 * Reflect: Reflects Magic back to caster. * Sage's Wisdom: Increases ATK/MAG/DEF/SPR (50%) to self. * Imperilga: Decreases resistance to all elements to all units. * Dispelga: Remove all status effects from all enemies. * Execution: Ice/Lightning/Earth? Magic Damage and reduces ATK/MAG (80%) to all enemies. * Holy: Light Magic Damage to one enemy. * Diaga: Light Magic Damage to one enemy. * Diaja: Light Magic Damage to all enemies. * Ultima: Partially unmitigated Magic Damage to all enemies. * Stonja: Earth Magic Damage to all enemies. * Blizzaja: Ice Magic Damage to all enemies. * Thundaja: Lightning Magic Damage to all enemies. * Curada: Restores 50% HP to self. Preemptive strike * Reflect, Sage's Wisdom and Imperilga. Conditional Attacks * If player's units are buffed: Dispelga (always used first) * 40% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Curada * Every 5 turns: Reflect, Sage's Wisdom, and (sometimes) Imperilga. * Note: Curada and Dispelga can be used along his self buffs and Imperilga. Spammable Attacks * Between 4 to 6 attacks per turn. * Additional attack below 80% HP threshold: Execution (Max 1/turn) * Additional attack below 50% HP threshold: Stonja, Blizzaja, Thundaja. Strategy * Elemental weapons and abilities should be avoided unless they are Dark elemental or can inflict an Imperil of at least 50%. Light is a no-go no matter what, even if mixed. * Player should use Dispelga or Bushido - Freedom on themselves to remove Imperilga or Execution, otherwise buff oneself and have Sol remove it with his own Dispelga. * Prepare to have your buffs dispelled every turn, unless using Celes' Sealing Blade or the Manufacted Nethicite ability. Both can keep Dispelga at bay, but should be used as the last action should you also be casting spells. * Manufacted Nethicite can drain a lot of MP, so make sure you can restore your MP through items or abilities. Lakshmi's Demonic Whisper can achieve this. * If neither nullifying process is possible, debuffs are still applicable. Make sure to debuff his MAG as he rarely uses normal attacks, which become more scarce as his HP dwindles and are not a threat either. * Dispel his buffs, otherwise his damage will increase a lot with Sage's Wisdom. Fingersnap, Dispel, and Holy Torch can achieve this. * Bring elemental resistance, particularly against Light, Ice, Lightning and Earth. * Diabolos' Man-Eater can be useful but be wary of the -50% Light resistance. * Boost your units' HP, preferably between 5,000 - 6,000 HP and above for a much more comfortable survival chance. * Xon can be used to steal his buffs, which could be removed by Dispelga should Sol use it. * Building chains and capping is an effective way to tear his HP down quickly. Elemental chains are tricky, given his resistances however. * Most tanking abilities will be useless, although Warrior of Light has an effective break, Arms Eraser, and can restore his own MP. 獲得物品